The world is a stage
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: if you wanna know come in, come and read, and please please review Mature lang.
1. Chapter 1

"The Factory is falling, come on, we got to get out," Karasuma screamed. Dojima, Michael, and Sakaki were running to get to Karasuma but they were separated, Robin stood in the way, she could feel her power pulsating through every inch of her body, making her blood boil. The ceiling was crashing down on her, she stared up and turned all her power on the debris that was falling.

"Go get out of here," Robin screaming, she clearing a path for them to escape unharmed, Robin's use of the craft had physically drained her,

"Robin, come on," Karasuma shouted,

"Leave, there is no place for me with you guys," Robin stumbling around in the building.

_~Amon, where are you?~ _Robin knowing the plan was to make everyone think that they were both dead, Nagira was waiting for Robin and for Amon,

"Amon, where are you?" Robin pressing her back against the crumbling structure, her chest was heavy, she started coughing from the smoke.

"I can't leave him to die down here," Robin thought out loud as she pulled himself together and burned a hole in the wall.

_~I have to get out of here, Amon is probably already outside waiting for me.~ _Robin running out, the full moon was out though the clouds were moving in rather quickly, Nagira couldn't find Robin, Amon was waiting with his brother, they both needed Nagira to receive their new lives.

_~Where the hell are you Robin?~ _Amon staring at the collapsing building, Nagira and Amon were standing in a nearby alley, he could hear the others talking about Robin.

"You think Robin got out?" Michael turning to Karasuma,

"I don't think so, I think she was about to turn on you guys but she turned all her power onto the ceiling, I think that Robin die peacefully, she helped us get out, she will always be remembered," Karasuma staying strong for Dojima, Karasuma saw Dojima on the ground bowing her head.

"Come on guys, grab Dojima, lets go home," Karasuma strongly,

"Come on Amon, we have to relocate you," Nagira turning away from the heap of rumble that used to be the Factory. Amon hesitated,

"Robin is not dead," Amon growled, slowly he turned to follow his older brother, rain busted through the dark clouds but the moon still shined. Amon followed his brother to his car, Amon stared at the spot where the Factory used to stand but now all there was left was rumble and smoke from the falling debris.

_~Robin, you can't be dead.~ _Amon thought to himself, Nagira pulled away.


	2. Robin's new life

Robin stumbled in the shadows, she made it to a nearby church, she drug her heavy broken body up the steps. Collapsing at the top of the steps, out of breath from her two mile journey, the rain pouring down on her, relaxing her aching muscles,

"Amon, my dear Amon," Robin breathing. A young woman was driving by,

"Oh my, a poor child in the rain, she looks exhausted," the young woman pulling over, she quickly got out, ran to the young Robin's side.

"Hello, can you hear me?' the young woman strongly, it was starting to thunder and lightening,

"I'm going to get you somewhere safe, warm, and dry," the woman getting Robin to her feet and to her car.

"Who…who are you?" Robin mumbled,

"My name is Lisa, I'll take you to my place till you are well again," Lisa putting her in the car and getting in and driving away. Robin fell unconscious before they reached Lisa's place.

**Two hours later…………**

Lisa pulled up into her driveway, Robin was starting to come around,

"Where are we?" Robin softly.

"This is my place, listen are you in school, if you want I could enroll you in school or you could come to work with me, do you know anything about computers?" Lisa asked.

"Um, yeah, I can type really well," Robin softly,

"We'll see if my dad can find you a job, have you ever had a job before," Lisa getting out,

"No, I lived in a monastery most of my life," Robin getting out and hanging onto the car. Lisa ran around and helped Robin into Lisa's house. They were both greeted by a young handsome man about Amon's age, a little taller than Amon, he had black hair tied back with a crimson ribbon.

"This is Corvin, he's a butler of my house, Corvin, can you take…" Lisa staring at Robin,

"Oh, my name is Sarah," Robin making up a name,

"Take Sarah, draw her a bath please, I'm going to go find something warm for Sarah to wear," Lisa explained.

"Yes mamm," Corvin taking Sarah's coat and throwing it in the wash,

"Corvin, is Ms. Lisa as nice as she appears?" Robin softly, Corvin turned to Robin, he could see the fear in her eyes, he put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You have nothing to fear from either of us," Corvin seriously, Robin almost fell, Corvin caught her, he held her up by her waist.

"What happen to you?" Corvin softly,

"I just, I haven't ate in days," Robin trying to lean against his chest. Corvin picked some stuff out of her hair,

"What are you running from?" Corvin strongly.

_~He has done found me out!~ _Robin jerking away from him, she was losing her balance, he grabbed her,

"Its okay, I wont hurt you, no one in this house will hurt you," Corvin softly. Robin stared up at him with her green eyes, Corvin stared back, they stood there in the hallway.

"You aren't who you say you are, are you?" Corvin strangely asked, Robin just stared at him,

"I wont harm you nor Ms. Lisa," Robin softly.

"But you can't trust us just yet, can you?" Corvin knowing that was main reason.

"We aren't exactly who we appear to be either but you are safe here, you this place is kind of a safe house for witches," Corvin picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.


End file.
